Me gusta un chico tímido
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Hola soy Kagome Higurashi y quiero confesar que me gusta un chico tímido... ¿Que por qué me gusta? Bueno, comenzaré admitiendo que sus sonrisas tímidas pero encantadoras junto a los hoyuelos que se le forman en cada mejilla cuando lo hace me enternecen más que ver a cachorros y gatitos jugando juntos, aunque ¡vamos, es un hombre adulto! One-Shot


Me gusta un chico tímido

Disclaimer: Kagome e Inuyasha son personajes de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que Inuyasha no tenga demasiado OOC.

* * *

Hola soy Kagome Higurashi y quiero confesar que me gusta un chico tímido pero no me gusta que me guste, es complicado, lo sé. ¿Que por qué me gusta? Bueno, comenzaré admitiendo que sus sonrisas tímidas pero encantadoras junto a los hoyuelos que se le forman en cada mejilla cuando lo hace me enternecen más que ver a cachorros y gatitos jugando juntos; al principio esos gestos de timidez y cómo no podía soportar mi mirada por más de diez segundos me parecían graciosas porque ¡vamos, es un hombre adulto! Pero cuando noté que se aprendió mi nombre, bueno en realidad mi apellido, algo comenzó a revolotear en mi estómago.

¿Y cómo es él? Pues es un hombre joven aunque mayor que yo, quizá unos ocho a nueve años, de estatura promedio, contextura saludable (ni muy delgado ni gordito pero tampoco el Dwayne Johnson del lugar), usa lentes y tiene el cabello corto con pequeños rizos que me tientan a tocarlos. Ah, lo olvidaba, él es muy inteligente…y eso flecha más que la ballesta de _Daryl Dixon._

¿Ya mencioné que es tímido? Él lanza comentarios poco graciosos y tiene esa maldita hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que no quita porque es demasiado amable o muy coqueto, aunque eso lo descarto porque es tímido.

¿Y qué no me gusta? Pues suele o solía pasar de mí, no me llama por mi nombre, es mayor que yo, al terminar este ciclo de universidad no lo volveré a ver más, y, joder…es mi profesor. Entonces lo resumo en dos palabras: ES IMPOSIBLE.

 **Clase 1**

Cuando lo vi me pareció un tipo del montón, aunque lo inteligente que es se le nota a leguas para lo joven que luce, tanto que me daba cierto temor participar en clase por miedo a soltar cualquier cosa y se me tache de tonta. Además el fue muy frío y serio con todos así que yo pasé de él y viceversa.

Creo que no lo mencioné y no sé si sea importante pero es mi profesor de práctica de Geología.

 **Clase 2**

Comienzo diciendo que tengo la pésima costumbre de llegar tarde así que me acerqué cautelosamente a la puerta del salón y me asomé para ver si podía ingresar sin que me notaran, pero como el crimen no paga, no solo él me notó sino toda la clase porque lo interrumpí en plena explicación…¡Qué oso! Cuando él se acercó a la puerta me pasaron por la cabeza mil y un excusas para rogarle que me dejara pasar y excusarme por mi tardanza, pero cuando él estuvo frente a mí solo pude decir

 _–Disculpe profesor, puedo pasar ¿por favor? Es que hubo mucho tráfico y pues…–_ Todo ello acompañada de mi mejor cara de mortificación mientras juntaba las dos cejas en una súplica real, porque mi subconsciente me decía que él en cualquier momento me tiraría la puerta en la cara. Pero solo se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, yo casi corrí a mi sitio mientras agradecía la suerte que tenía.

Hoy fue nuestra primera verdadera clase, seamos honestos nadie hace clase el primer día, el tema a tocar fue el de geomorfología. Al principio estaba perdida en la explicación pero cuando le seguí la línea hasta me atreví a participar.

Hubo un momento en la que él pasó la imagen en el proyector de un lugar que yo no conocía pero sabía cuál era y lo dije en voz alta.

– _Son las Pampas de Ayacucho_

– _Sí, son las Pampas de Ayacucho. Este lugar tiene el relieve del tipo…bla bla bla… Y ¿saben qué batalla se desarrolló allí?_

– _La Batalla de Ayacucho.–_ Coreamos varios.

– _Y ¿saben en qué año fue?_

– _1824–_ No pude evitar contestar, siempre fui la mejor en Historia en el colegio.

– _Y ¿sabes en qué fecha exactamente?–_ Me pregunta

– _No–_ le respondo tímidamente. Bueno soy buena en historia pero tampoco soy cronista. Él solo sonrió no sé si a mí o solo se estaba burlando de mi ignorancia, así que yo aparté mi rostro de su vista.

 **Clase 3,4,5,6 y 7**

Dedicándole más tiempo al curso me di cuenta que realmente me gustaba (el curso), así que mis participaciones y preguntas fueron más frecuentes en clase. Aunque siempre con mi tono frío y de _póker face_ que suelo utilizar para encubrir lo vergonzoso que me resulta hablar en público…Es que yo también soy tímida. Él siempre fue muy cortés en responderme.

Se me olvidaba, volví a llegar tarde en varias ocasiones más y él siguió dejándome pasar. A veces me sonreía creo burlándose de mi cara de circunstancia o de mi exagerada reacción por "rogarle" que me deje pasar. Yo solo ignoraba ese gesto porque no tengo idea qué significaba. Quizá en verdad se estaba burlando de mí en su mente.

 **Clase 9**

La semana pasada no pude asistir a clase porque le di prioridad al examen de otro curso ese mismo día.

Cuando llegué a clase, está ya repetido decir que tarde, mis compañeros me contaron que el profesor había entregado el examen la clase pasada. Por ello al finalizar la sesión le pregunté si podía pasar a su oficina para que me entregase mi examen a lo que él aceptó. Cuando llegué a su puerta él estaba llegando, me vio y sonrió, no a mí pero sonrió. Yo pensé que quizá se estaba burlando de mí, soy algo paranoica lo admito. Abrió su puerta y cuando yo iba a ingresar otro profesor se me adelantó así que decidí quedarme a esperar en la entrada. Pero él se asomó y me llamó para que pase. Entré y le pedí muy amablemente mi prueba.

–La clase d _e los martes, ¿verdad?_

– _Sí_

– _¿Cuál es tu apellido?_

– _Higurashi_ _–_ Él sacó mi prueba de un sobre de manila y me la entregó, me emocioné al ver que saqué un sobresaliente, le agradecí y me salí.

 **Clase 10**

Debo confesar que he notado que él no deja de mirarme cuando da su clase, aunque cuando yo volteo a verlo él solo me sostiene la mirada solo unos segundos antes de bajarla o cambiar de dirección. Al principio me pareció ridículo pero ahora me resulta un tanto _tierno._

Hoy la clase fue en uno de los espacios abiertos de la universidad, llegamos y él se colocó delante de nosotros para explicarnos. Se volvió a repetir lo de las miradas entre nosotros, como si solo hablara para mí y eso era un tanto intimidante por lo que también rehuí su mirada. Él no lucía sus típicas horribles camisas de todas las clases sino que se puso un buzo gris que resaltaba lo joven que era. Me sorprendí imaginándomelo como un alumno más.

Hubo un momento en el que pasó unas muestras de observación extendiendo el brazo, pero yo no estiré el mío porque no quería ensuciarme.

– _¿Alguien más?–_ preguntó. Él seguía con la muestra en la mano mientras extendía su brazo en mi dirección, y yo me negaba a cogerlo.

Durante el transcurso de la clase él preguntó algo a lo que yo respondí pero equivocadamente, él me escuchó y volteó el rostro e hizo un gesto como si meditara, yo sabía que había contestado mal pero él no parecía querer corregirme. Lo cual era raro.

 **Clase 13**

Hoy fue la última clase y aún así se volvió a repetir lo de la semana nueve. Llegué no tarde sino tardísimo. Abrí la puerta a penas con la intención de ver si por una suerte de la vida, él estuviera conversando con algún alumno o no estuviera, pero lo corté en plena clase, juro que despegué lo mínimo la puerta. Lo que me merecía era que me dejara en la puerta parada por tardona y conchuda pero él se acercó sin dejar de hablar, abrió la puerta y miró su reloj de la mano izquierda.

– _Muy tarde.–_ Él me sonríe mientras se coloca a un lado para dejarme pasar.

– _Es la última vez, lo juro.–_ Yo trato de justificarme.

– _También es la última clase–_ Él no deja de sonreírme mientras paso por su lado, yo me siento contenta de que me dejara pasar…y su sonrisa se veía encantadora desde mi posición.

– _Sí, por eso.–_ Yo le sonrío genuinamente por primera vez desde que lo conozco. Miro de reojo y veo como él no deja de sonreír en mi dirección mientras llego a mi sitio.

Durante el resto de la clase él solo tuvo ojos para mí mientras sonreía, era realmente encantador aunque ahora era yo quien evitaba su mirada.

Él dejó un ejercicio a desarrollar y dijo que el que lo resolvía tenía un punto extra en el examen final, ni tonta ni perezosa lo resolví y me siento orgullosa en decir que fui la única que pudo con él.

Me enteré que ya había entregado el examen que dimos la semana pasada, por lo que me quedé al final de la clase para que me lo devolviera.

– _Disculpe puede entregarme la prueba, por favor–_ Me acerqué y se lo pedí.

– _Higurash_ _i, ¿verdad?–_ Me respondió sonriente mientras cogía un sobre de su mesa.

– _Sí_

– _Mira en qué te haz equivocado y me lo devuelves.–_ Lamentablemente en ese examen no me fue tan bien.

– _Usted dijo que daría un punto extra si resolvía el ejercicio que dejó en pizarra._

– _Sí pero es un punto en el final, y cuál vale más. El final vale más no este examen, qué más quieres.–_ Él no dejaba de sonreírme mientras me miraba tan profundamente a lo que yo solo sonreí dándole la razón. Todo esto ignorando olímpicamente a una compañera que se le había acercado a preguntarle algo. Me sentí tan cohibida.

Cogí un lapicero para firmar mi examen para devolvérselo como muestra de haberlo revisado y mientras lo hacía él se colocó a mi lado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

– _Passiflora–_ dijo él leyendo el título de un libro que yo había dejado a un lado de mi examen sobre la mesa. Yo solo lo ignoré, pero no pude evitar ignorar el aleteo en mi estómago. Le entregué el examen, me despedí parcamente y literalmente hui.

 **Clase 14**

Esta no fue una clase, de hecho ayer fue el día de nuestro examen final en el que por cierto él me ignoró completamente. Quizá me mal acostumbré a sus sonrisas.

Llegué a su oficina con una amiga con la que comparto el curso para preguntarle cuándo mostraría las notas. Fue tal nuestra suerte que él llegó al mismo tiempo que nosotras. Se veía un poco nervioso, es que es tímido. Le pregunté por la nota del examen olvidándome que lo habíamos dado hace un día. Sacó un sobre con papeles.

– _A ver, Higurashi.–_ Me extendió mi prueba y me prestó un lapicero para que lo firmara, vaya qué eficiente es este hombre.

Le preguntó a mi amiga su apellido y le entregó el que le correspondía, revisé el mío y entonces recordé el punto prometido.

– _Profesor, no sé si lo recuerde pero hace una semana o más usted me prometió un punto.–_ Esos malditos aleteos no dejaban de revolotear en mi barriga y no me dejaban ser la misma chica indiferente a él del comienzo.

– _Ah, ya_.– Él tomó mi examen y el lapicero y le puso un +1 al lado de mi nota.

– _Gracias…Entonces le puedo decir a mis compañeros que vengan a revisar su examen, ¿verdad?_

– _Claro pero que no sea entre la una y las dos de la tarde–_ Nosotras habíamos llegado a esa hora. Entonces él gesticuló la sonrisa más bonita que le haya visto a un hombre: Tímida porque no era amplia ni enseñaba los dientes, tierna porque me miró cohibido esperando quizá que entendiera su chiste indirecto pero como me quedé absorta mirándolo él apartó los ojos y bajó la mirada mientras hacía un pequeño mohín con los labios y los hoyuelos cubiertos por su delgada capa de barba se lucían en sus mejillas…Quizá si me hubiera reído o quizá sonreído él hubiese ampliado su sonrisa. Pero que él comenzara a jugar con sus manos frente a su pecho mientras yo fingía ver a otro lado solo confirmó cuánto me gustaba y quizá, solo quizá, yo no le era tan indiferente. Es que él es tímido.

Nos despedimos y él continuó con su pequeña y encantadora sonrisa en el rostro mientras nos alejábamos.

Lo más seguro es que veo y me confundo con cosas que no existen, pero por curiosidad lo busqué en las redes sociales y otros buscadores de internet, descubrí que había terminado mi misma carrera hace cuatro años y que llevaba apenas enseñando un año en mi universidad y era a causa que estaba desarrollando su maestría allí. Lo malo es que las maestrías en mi país duran poco más de un año así que cuando vuelva de vacaciones no lo volveré a ver.

Pero si el destino nos vuelve a cruzar, seremos colegas y entonces NO SERÁ IMPOSIBLE.

Bien dicen que si conoces a la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, la vida volverá juntarlos. Amén.

* * *

Espero les guste chicxs, algo que salió del fondo de mi corazón. Es un One-Shot.


End file.
